Bodyguard
by EKUgirl2016
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a famous singer... Blaine Anderson is an all too willing bodyguard. The are very good friends but they both want more... what will happen? Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

I stood right off to the side backstage watching the love of my life perform. He was so amazing. I could listen to his voice for days without end and I would never tire of it. Oh, wait a second. Before you guys get the wrong idea that isn't my boyfriend or husband out there… no sadly that is Kurt Hummel, best singer to come out since Gaga herself. I am nobody. I am Blaine Anderson, Kurt's head of security and right hand man. Yeah, we had a great friendship and we never ran out of things to talk about while I was getting him from show to show or when we had to be in public for some CD signing or something like that. He enjoys the same things I do and sometimes to an even bigger extent. We talk about Broadway and how that was his first dream before his voice got in the way of getting parts. We talk about high school as we have both been out of it for less than five years and we were both in our own respective glee clubs. That conversation lead us to when we found out that growing up, we lived about two hours away until he moved to New York and I moved to L.A.

Yes I was madly in love with him. I have been since that first day. My boss had called me in saying that there was an up and coming artist who was in need of a non homophobic bodyguard. I had heard of Kurt Hummel's music, his first single was a huge remake of the Gaga classic "Born This Way" and it had made it's circuit around the city. Everyone knew he was gay and my boss knew I was gay so who better than to protect a famous gay man then a gay man trained to protect. Not to brag but I come highly recommended what with my experience in my school's boxing club and my small but muscular build. It was a match made in heaven.

So I stand off to the sides night after night and I watch. I watch Kurt perform and blow everyone's mind because he was just that good. I will watch him and then when it is over he will run off stage and I will get him to our bus that he and I travel on while dodging the crazed fan girls -and fan guys- who want a piece of him. If only he knew that the crazy fans weren't the only ones who wanted a piece of him. Fans wanted him for one night… I wanted him forever and more…

As I belt out the last note of my song, I have a pair of hazel eyes in my mind. Blaine's perfect eyes that stare at me sometimes when he thinks I am not looking or not paying much attention. This song is for him. He could never know that. No one could. The press would have a field day if I got together with my bodyguard but I do love him so. I wish I could tell him.

I run off stage and into Blaine's care as he, once again, safely gets me to the bus as we dodge all the screaming fans who want my autograph or a date. Though why the girls try I don't know, they know I don't like them romantically at all. I was known as gay before I even came out to the public so that when I did only a few people were shocked it was true.

I wish it was normal… That Blaine and I had met in high school… I mean for crying out loud we competed against each other in glee club! I remember his voice too because sometimes he sings when he thinks I am asleep. It was amazing to the point to where I had no idea why he was a bodyguard and not on stage with his own protection waiting on him. But he is my body guard and I am the famous singer and it isn't normal so we didn't get together as rivalries in high school (Rachel would have murdered us both anyway) so for now I guess I have to suppress my feelings and wonder. I wonder about a lot of things… I wonder about that look Blaine gets when he looks at me. I wonder about why I think I hear him softly growl when the stray fan gets to me to tell me how much he or she loves me… it is even worse with the guys come to think of it. I wonder why on earth he hasn't just let the fans get me because of the effort it takes to keep them back. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him or hold him… to feel the muscles I see flex when holding back a crowd for me… God those muscles… _Oh come one Kurt, concentrate! _I scream at myself.

We have made it to our bus now… Yes Blaine and I share a bus. He had the option to stay with me or the other three guys on my security team -Nick, Jeff and Puck- and he chose to stay with me… That also had me wondering. Why would he stay with me? But at the same time it was amazing. If neither of us could sleep we would lie awake and talk. Sometimes he thinks I am asleep and he sings softly to no one in particular. It is always a song I know. Sometimes from a musical or from one of our favorite artists. Last night he sang and it was the most beautiful song ever. It was one of mine actually. Well… it was Whitney Houston's but where she died while I was a senior in high school still I did a remake of "I Have Nothing". Blaine didn't go high in pitch like I did… but his voice suited it just as well when you changed the keys around a bit.

"Kurt? Kurt?" I am snapped back to reality from thinking of the song last night by Blaine of course.

"Yes, Blaine?" My voice still has that dreamy tone to it.

"I was wondering if you were ready to head out? We will need to leave within the hour to make the next tour stop on time." Ah always punctual. I love that about him.

"Yes of course. I was just going to get into comfier clothes and relax. Tell the buses they can go now."

As I grab my soft cotton pajama pants and shirt, I listen to him on his radio signaling to leave. Why did I find that radio so… attractive… it empowered him. That is the only explanation I could think of.

When I come out from changing and doing my nightly routine of moisturizing, I see he has already changed into one of his old guard shirts that is WAY too tight on him to be legal and grey sweats. I never liked sweat but I liked them on him… He looked good in anything…

He climbed on top bunk and I snuggled into the bottom. We chatted idly about the show before I grew tired and fell asleep.

I heard Kurt's breath even out as I stared at the ceiling of the bunk. I needed to tell him. I had been trying through song for a while now… maybe if I sing while he is asleep his brain will still pick up on it. I sing "Your Song" by Elton John and soon found myself drifting off to sleep as well. Dreaming of the boy who I wish was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine

Late the next day found us arriving at our next tour spot. Kurt was getting excited because with us in Indianapolis, our next stop was Columbus and his family –Burt Hummel from the Ohio Senate and his second wife Carole- were going to be there to watch him on stage. They came to the show the first time Kurt was in Ohio and they had promised that they would be there yet again to support him.

Kurt was bustling around because as we have played in many different places, this is our first time in Indiana and we needed to check out the stage. I was, of course, right next to him, explaining a few things that he didn't really understand. He was very close to me… closer than you would expect a famous singer to be with his main bodyguard. I defiantly wasn't complaining though. I loved being this close to him. He had his arm looped through mine and I was showing him different lighting styles. We looked like an old fashioned couple on tour somewhere and I couldn't get that thought out of my head. I wanted it so bad…

As it got later we decided to turn into a hotel a bit down the street. Again we shared a space while the rest of security and the band shared four other rooms on the same floor. I really did wonder why he always had us together. Again, I am really not complaining. I would stay with Kurt if he asked me to even if we were on a sinking ship. I was whipped… I was whipped real bad and I wouldn't change it for anything in the free world.

Once we were in the hotel room I excused myself to get my shower since I would only take a few minutes compared to his hour and a half routine. Others think he is crazy for doing so much but he only does it every other day and it pays off. His skin is soft from what I felt of his hands and he didn't look a day over 20.

As I got into the shower, I immediately wash the gel out of my tangle of curls. Last thing I need is it setting completely and I know for a fact that Kurt prefers my hair curly. I also know that Kurt has this quite the liking for Old Spice Swagger which I happen to own. I lather my hair quickly in a basic shampoo and wash my body with Old Spice. Once it is washed off I step out and dry off. Opting for my old pair of grey sweats that says Dalton down the side and a white wife beater, I leave the bathroom and lay in my bed. Kurt goes to the shower, not saying a word.

Kurt

When I walk into the bathroom my senses are assaulted by the most amazing smell ever. Axe Excite. This has been what Blaine has worn since it came out and it has also been my favorite smell since then. Just the smell of it made me think of Blaine in the shower. Muscles rippling as he washed himself…

I shook my head to clear the thought but it was pesky and just grew more and more as did the erection I felt myself get. Dammit! I started thinking about things to turn myself off with. _Boobs. NASCAR. Rachel and my brother having sex_. That done it. I climbed into the shower where the smell was worse and quickly washed myself, replacing Blaine's sexy smell with my more fruity one. I washed my hair twice and stepped out; wrapping myself in a towel before doing my moisturizing routine. I applied my creams one by one and let them set in. After that I blow dried my hair so that it was nice and fluffy and got dressed in a pair of designer silk pants and top. When I walked out, I saw Blaine had taken to watching late night T.V. -a popular choice for the both of us; FRIENDS. I lay in my bed but was straining to see the screen very well and he happened to notice this.

"Come on over Kurt, I don't bite… very hard." He smirks and I blush a deep red as I go over and lay next to him, watching the show. We laugh and make fun of Rachel and Ross and critique Monica and Chandler for not being in love yet because they are our favorite couple. Blaine reminds me a lot of Chandler… funny but knows when he has to work hard.

Sometime in the five reruns, I fall into a deep sleep against Blaine's shoulder wishing I could just stay there forever.

Blaine

God, Kurt looks so adorable when he is asleep. It is like everything in the world just melts away and he isn't stressed or freaking out. He always freaks out over things like the songs to preform or what outfit to wear or even how he is going to style his hair. But when he is asleep, he hasn't got a care in the world. He looks so peaceful and happy. I know I should move him off of me but I can't find the will power to do it. I have wanted him to be this close to me for so long. How could I push him away when all I want to do is pull him closer and cuddle him while I sleep? I haven't slept with another body against mine since before I started being Kurt's guard. I knew I could never be with anyone else with the way I feel for him.

I let the clutch he has on my arm stay. He has it gripped so tightly he would wake up if I took it away. After a fight inside my head, I give in and press my lips to Kurt's forehead, so quickly and softly, it didn't even seem real. Kurt would never know I even did it.

With the T.V. turned off, I let the soft lull of Kurt's breathing and heartbeat against my arm put me to sleep wishing I could stay this way for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt

When I wake up, I can feel my back pressed against something warm and my body automatically snuggles deeper into the object, craving the attention of someone else. I smell some faint old spice and turn over, still half asleep and inhale deeply. God I love that smell. Every time I smell it I think of… Blaine! Holy shit I am cuddled into my bodyguard! OK calm down Kurt… Think for a second… Last night we were watching friends. You fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder and he obviously didn't move you… that is a good thing right? _No it is a bad thing because that makes it harder to hide my feelings_… No it is good because now you can tell him… _no you fool you can NOT tell him anything! Are you out of your mind?..._ maybe I am a little bit… Then he remembered something else. It wasn't a strong thought because it was almost like it never happened. He didn't even know if it was a dream or if it was real but he could have sworn that Blaine kissed his forehead…

Blaine tossed a little bit and I froze. He made a noise and put his arm tighter around my waist. I think he also said my name and fell back asleep. The clock said that it was only 6:30 and I wasn't surprised. I was almost always up early. It was a bad habit from my high school days when I did my moisturizing in the morning before school. I couldn't find the will to pull myself away from Blaine's touch so instead I just tried to be asleep again that way I had an excuse when Blaine really wakes up which would probably be at about eight.

Blaine

_I held Kurt tight in my arms and kissed him for all it was worth. He was kissing back. Holy sweet hell he was kissing me back. Our lips fitting perfectly together and my arms encircle his waist even closer._

I wake up slowly from the dream. Why did that have to be a dream? I realize that some of it wasn't a dream. Kurt is still asleep and I am spooning him from behind, my arm holds him around his waist. I blushed a bit and couldn't resist my urge to kiss the sleeping boy's cheek. Slowly and carefully, I unwound myself from Kurt and went to the bathroom.

Would Kurt say something? Should I say something to him? Will we just be awkward around each other for a while? I didn't want to be awkward with Kurt… I wanted the complete opposite of awkward; I wanted total comfort between us. Like we shared last night when neither of us could control our emotions… Or at least, I couldn't control mine… Kurt doesn't love me. He will never love me like I love him.

Kurt

Oh my wizard God! Blaine just KISSED my CHEEK! He climbed out of the bed afterwards to go to what I am guessing is the bathroom so I took that opportunity to "wake up" as well. I quickly got dressed as I knew Blaine was shaving like he does once a week. He looked good with a little stubble but I liked him either way honestly. I would probably still like him if he let it grow out a little bit more than usual.

I pull on a pair of black super skinny jeans and a white button up with my grey and black pin stripe vest and grey boots to complete the look. After a few more minutes, Blaine comes out dressed in his normal loose fitting black jeans and the security shirt that hugged his muscles in a way that should be illegal. The other guys had the shirt too except Blaine's said 'Head of Security' while the others just said 'guard'. They pulled a joke on him once and made him a shirt that said 'Hummel's Bitch' and the whole team laughed as he and I blushed.

He still had it of course. I thought he would get rid of it but once in a while it would be a sleep shirt for him just to get on my nerves. I pretended it got on my nerves but I secretly thought it was hilarious and slightly true. He did anything I wanted him to.

I guess I have been staring at him while walking down memory lane so he snapped me out of my trance. "See something you like?"

I blush and quickly look away. "Wouldn't you like to know," he smirks and grabs his gel. I notice he isn't using as much as usual so his curls are tamed but you can clearly tell they are there and it is the sexiest I have ever seen it.

"Ready to go set up for the concert tonight? Not that you need to practice… Oh and remember we have to go down to the local radio station later for a quick Q and A with a few fans." I just nod my head and we go to the arena where I will be preforming. I decide quickly that I would do the love song I did at my last show when I thought of Blaine except I would dedicate it to him right before I sang it. It would almost be harmless until he and the audience catches on to exactly what song I was singing. I have always loved Katy Perry, she was a very dear friend of mine here recently. Blaine adores her and has since she first came out. I made a slower version of her first hit Teenage Dream and she loves it. So does Blaine and I know he will love it even more tonight.

Blaine

We made our way down to the arena and I set up the guards while I listened to Kurt practice a few songs. He hadn't told me his final number, he just said it was a surprise and I would find out when it was time for it to be performed. This both scared and excited me. What if it was something to do with what happened last night…? Shit what if he knows I kissed his cheek this morning! I kept calm on the outside while I set the guys where they would need to be for the performance tonight but on the inside I was completely freaking out.

At 2:30 we were at the local radio station talking to the DJ who was very excited to have us there. Well he was excited for Kurt Hummel. He didn't seem to like me too much. His name is Sebastian Smythe and I could tell from that this guy was just weird.

"OK we have a question coming in from Wesley Bransen here in town, Wes what is your question?" Sebastian said a little too peppy into the microphone. Wesley was on our team, he was doing this as a practical joke and it was funny as hell.

"OK so I want to know if Kurt is in love with anyone and if so can he tell us who?" Wes said and my jaw dropped. He is trying to lure Kurt and I wonder if it is going to work… Please god let this end well…

"Well Wes I have to say that yes I do like someone right now who is kinda close to me but I won't say who. He will know tonight though because I am singing to him in my finale song," He smirks. And seeing as how that was the final question they start wrapping up the interview. I am too stunned to hear what is going on though. Kurt won't tell me his finale… and he is singing to the guy he likes IN his finale. _Don't get your hopes up, Blaine. He could be talking about anyone else_. Shut up brain and listen to the heart for once.

We went back for the rest of the set up. He got his hair and a bit of make-up done and then got his stage clothes. He looked gorgeous as always as he went on the stage to the thousands of applauding fans screaming his name. I watched from the same post backstage. I hoped and prayed that the finale was for me.

**Just a thank you to everyone who reads my story so far. I am glad you guys are enjoying it. Anything you think should happen just message me. I would also like to say that I have forgotten but sadly I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the songs I have used so far in this fanfiction. Thank you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine

I watched as the concert went on for about an hour. That is the average Hummel concert. Finally, the time came for the finale. I was nervous. I was practically shaking. What if it was about me? I would be so happy… What if it was towards someone else? I would be so devastated that I would have to really try to hide my depression from Kurt… _Don't think like that Blaine, he is going to sing to you._ Oh how do you know? Weren't you telling me not to get my hopes up? _That was before it was very obvious._ _Now think happy thoughts and get your man!_

I listened to my brain, for once in my life, and waited for Kurt to start.

Kurt

To the audience, I was calm and cool and doing the best concert of my career so far. Inside, I was freaking out. I was singing Teenage Dream to Blaine after this song… I knew he was standing there. I told him my finale was a surprise. No one knows what it is except Wes. He called in this morning because he knew of my plans for the night.

I finished out the song and took a deep breath. "Thank you all for coming out here. It means so much to me to have amazing fans like you. Now my finale is going to be a bit different tonight. Anyone who heard me this morning knows I am serenading the man I want to be with in hopes that he says yes." The crowd is in an uproar with excitement. I don't doubt that there are a few of my gay friends in the audience seeing if it is them. They all have crushes on me if the obvious is anything to go by.

The stage guy brings me a stool for me to sit on and my band prepares. They just found out my song. Luckily it is one they have preformed many times. The opening tune started and I can swear I heard Blaine gasp… but I couldn't focus on that now. I opened my mouth and began singing.

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

The crowd went crazy. I took a deep breath. "Blaine Anderson will you please come out on stage? There is something I want to know," I looked over to him and he was shell shocked but Wes gave him a shove and he appeared on stage. I walked over to him and dragged him to the middle to the stage and in front of thousands of fans, I said the words that have been stuck in my throat for years. "Blaine Everett Anderson, will you become my boyfriend?"

Blaine

I was frozen on stage while Kurt held my hands in his and asked me that simple question. Simple, so why the hell was it so hard for me to answer him. I tried to say yes… I opened my mouth and closed it so many times and he was getting worried. I finally just nodded my head. That was all it took and he flung his arms around my neck; clinging to me in the best way possible as I held him by his waist. I tilted my head up slightly to whisper in his ear, "I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete." It was the original Katy Perry lyrics that Kurt had removed for his remake. The lyric meant a lot to the both of us.

I was brought back to Earth when Kurt pulled away leaving only his hand in mine. He was glowing as he told the audience he loved them and goodnight. As soon as I knew I could, I dragged him off stage and through the screaming VIP fans. He signed a few autographs like normal and we held our linked hands high for everyone to see. The press went crazy but we didn't care. We just shared some kisses of the cheek and acted cute for them so that there wouldn't be too much scandal for the morning paper.

When we got back to the tour bus and got ready to leave I heard Puck say he would take care of security for the night. He was the one I could trust to do things the same way I do them so I was comfortable with that. Although, having Kurt's hand linked with mine may have swayed my decision a bit more.

We climbed on to our bus together and he looked at me with love in his eyes. That true and pure love that you read about in fairy tales and I knew, after two and a half years, it needed to be said and fast.

"I… I…" Kurt was stuttering and fumbling over his words in the most adorable way that I never thought possible. He was trying but couldn't so I mustered up every ounce of courage I had in my whole being and very softly spoke.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel"

"I love you too Blaine Anderson," He said without a moment of hesitation.

As I leaned in and pressed my lips softly to his in our first real kiss, I felt that feeling. That fireworks going off all around you and butterflies in your stomach feeling that you hear about in books and movies. Now I know that true love exists because my true love it the man standing right in front of me.


	5. Author's Note!

**So tell me guys, do you think I should continue with the life of a celebrity couple or should I stop it where I am? **

**Thank you to everyone who reads it and I am glad you love it enough to keep coming back.**

**-Sammie 3**


End file.
